Rise and Shine
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: "Il vient d'avoir un grave accident, c'est normal qu'il ne se rappelle pas de nous. Mais il ne nous a pas oubliés. Je te le promets, Tetsuya." [Yaoi] Aomine, Kuroko, Akashi.
1. Chapitre 1

»Auteur : I am your Absolute Princess

»Anime/Manga : Kuroko no Basket

»Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cette image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

_Aloha mes amis ! Ceci est donc une nouvelle fanfiction. En ce moment, je me sens triste...je ne sais pas pourquoi. Du coup, ça se ressent ici. Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, alors..._

_Pour ceux qui suivent __**Emperor Eye**_, _ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris cette histoire en parallèle, mais je continue activement l'écriture ! :) _

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Son portable se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. En fait, il n'entendait plus rien. Comme si son âme avait quitté son corps.

Il était dans cette rue, le regard livide.

Il essayait de bouger, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun de ses membres ne réagissait.

Pourtant il le voulait, il le voulait _tellement_.

Y aller le plus vite possible, le rejoindre, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais avoué.

Il ramassa son téléphone, ramena le combiné à son oreille, attendit.

"Tetsuya, dis-moi simplement où tu es."

La voix douce, rassurante d'Akashi l'apaisa un instant.

"Devant chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ses lèvres parvinrent lentement, très lentement, à articuler:

"Oui."

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, le rouge termina.

"J'arrive tout de suite."

Il raccrocha.

_OoOoO_

"Tetsuya, regarde-moi."

Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans le regard hétérochrome. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus que cela.

"Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Mais rien ne sert d'attendre ici, viens avec moi. Nous devons y aller maintenant. Tu peux te lever ?"

Il se redressa. Il ne savait même plus depuis quand il était assis. Mais il devait y aller.

Pour _le _rejoindre.

.

.

.

"Oh, vous êtes des amis d'Aomine Daiki ?"

L'infirmière sourit gentiment. Kuroko ne pouvait même plus relever la tête. Akashi s'occupa de répondre.

"Oui. S'est-il réveillé ?

- En effet. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il devrait être fatigué, peut-être avoir des difficultés à parler.

- Comment vont ses côtes ?

- Les chirurgiens ont fait au mieux. Maintenant, il n'a plus besoin que de repos. Vous pouvez entrez, mais faites attention à ne pas parler trop fort."

Les deux adolescents ne prirent pas la peine de répondre et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Le rouge tourna la poignée, mais sentit quelque chose agripper sa manche.

"Akashi-kun...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tetsuya ?

- A...Akashi-kun...puis-je y aller...avant toi ?

- Es-tu sûr ? Peut-être qu'il sera endormi.

- Je...je veux juste lui parler...s'il te plaît.

- Bien."

Il entra.

_OoOoO_

"Aomine-kun..."

Il s'était largement rapproché de sa lumière, et se trouvait maintenant au bord du lit.

Le convalescent tourna la tête, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Qui...es-tu ?"

Le bleuté le fixa un moment, interdit.

"A...Aomine-kun ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Kuroko.

- Kuroko ? Ce nom me dit rien.

- T...Tetsuya, je suis Tetsuya.

- ...Je suis désolé, mais je suis sûr de pas te connaître."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

"Mais si, Aomine-kun...c'est moi. On se connaît depuis le...collège..."

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

"Tetsuya Kuroko...ton ombre...c'est moi, Aomine-kun..."

Bientôt, ses yeux bleus s'emplirent d'autres larmes.

"O-oi ! Je voulais pas te rendre triste ou...quoi que ce soit mais..."

Aomine ne comprenait rien. Cet inconnu était là, dans sa chambre, et lui, visiblement, ne le reconnaissait pas.

Une autre personne entra. Lui non plus, il ne le connaissait pas.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous êtes qui, vous deux ?"

Akashi prit Kuroko par le bras.

"Tetsuya, suis-moi."

Il ne protesta pas, et resta silencieux. Ses sanglots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et la douleur était insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et se contenta de regarder s'éloigner sa lumière, au fur et à mesure qu'il quittait la chambre.

Chaque pas qu'il fit entre le lit et la porte lui procura une souffrance telle qu'il pensa, quelques instants, qu'il mourrait ce jour-là.

.

.

"Ecoute-moi.

- Akash...ku...

- Ecoute-moi.

- Ak...

- Tetsuya. Tu vas m'écouter. Daiki vient d'avoir un grave accident, il est normal que-

- Akashi-kun...

- Tetsuya, je t'ordonne de m'écouter."

Un dixième de seconde, Akashi pensa qu'il avait peut-être était excessif. Cependant le bleuté avait relevé la tête, lui montrant le visage le plus anéanti qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Mais il était Akashi Seijuro, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser cela le perturber.

"Il est normal qu'il ne se rappelle pas de nous. Il a encore besoin de repos; cela s'arrangera bientôt. Je te le promets.

- Akashi-kun...tu ne peux pas promettre ça...tu ne sais pas si..."

Le rouge mis fin à ces paroles déchirantes, et glissa une main dans les mèches bleues avant de l'attirer dans une chaude, réconfortante étreinte.

"Je te le promets, Tetsuya."

* * *

_Ceci n'est pas la fin. Je travaille actuellement sur la suite. En fait, ce ne sera probablement pas une fanfiction comme Emperor Eye, où je poste régulièrement. Là, ce sera quand j'en aurais envie, comme il me plaira. _

_S'il vous plait, reviewez, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

_A bientôt._

_Sweet dreams._

_Emma_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Aloha !_

_Désolééééééée du retard ! En ce moment j'ai plus rien posté, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Bon j'avoue...en ce moment je regarde Shingeki no Kyojin et je n'écrivais pas. Mais je tâcherai d'écrire plus régulièrement ! _

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_PS: REGARDEZ SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN C'EST TROP GENIAAAAAAL_

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine. Une semaine qu'il refusait de sortir de chez lui. Une semaine durant laquelle il aurait préféré ne pas vivre. Une semaine déjà qu'Aomine Daiki, sa lumière, était seul, à l'hôpital. Qu'il refusait d'aller le voir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était qu'il en avait _tellement_ envie qu'il se demandait ce qu'il ferait quand il le verrait. Qu'il se demandait même s'il finirait par retrouver la mémoire. Akashi lui avait promis. Il devait lui faire confiance.

Il ne voulait pas douter de son capitaine, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Au fond, il savait qu'Aomine ne se rappellerait jamais de lui. Mais il voulait y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

.

.

Ce jour-là pourtant, il avait décidé d'y aller. Que risquait-il, après tout ? Il avait déjà perdu ce qui lui était de plus _précieux._

Alors il n'avait rien pris à part peut-être un ballon, qu'il avait finalement jeté dans un coin de son appartement avant de partir.

Il n'avait que quelques minutes à faire en métro, seulement elles lui parurent interminables: les tunnels étaient longs, les couloirs étaient longs, les escaliers étaient haut; les rues étaient longues aussi. Bon sang, pourquoi cela lui prenait-il autant de temps ?

Ah, enfin, il aperçut l'hôpital. Cet endroit lui paraissait froid et hostile. Mais il y pénétra avec cette expression toujours aussi impassible sur son visage. Il dissimulait à la perfection ses émotions.

Sans jeter un regard sur les infirmières et les patients, il se dirigea vers la chambre 156.

Il entra doucement.

"Bonjour, Aomine-kun."

Le convalescent tourna la tête, sachant que recevoir de la visite serait de toute façon plus intéressant que n'importe quel programme télévisé (dont il s'était vite lassé après une semaine sans bouger).

"Huh ? T'es qui ?"

Aaaah...évidemment, il ne se rappelait pas de lui. Enfin, après tout, il le savait, et était venu sans but précis. C'était juste pour le voir.

"Je suis Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Le petit bleuté avait toujours du mal à lui redire son nom. C'était tellement étrange. Il avait l'impression de le rencontrer pour la première fois, et ils avaient pourtant dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

"...alors ?

- Je suis ton ami du collège."

Le bronzé écarquilla les yeux.

Hein ? Impossible. Il ne le connaissait pas. Enfin, il en était presque sûr. A vrai dire, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose - après tout, une tête bleu clair ne passait pas inaperçue, même dans un groupe de personnes aux cheveux tout aussi anormalement colorés - mais il n'en était pas certain.

Ah, mais il se rappelait; l'autre jour, un gars aux cheveux rouges était venu le voir en le menaçant de faire décupler son entraînement, ou quelque chose comme ça.

"A-ah ? Désolé, depuis mon accident, je crois avoir quelques problèmes de mémoire.

- Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, retiens juste mon nom, cette fois.

- ...

- Kuroko Tetsuya.

- Ahah, ok, ok, je m'en souviendrai !"

Il souriait maladroitement. Mais c'était plutôt attendrissant.

Le plus petit laissa ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement.

**OoOoO**

_A seize heures au parc. Ne traîne pas._

Pourquoi Akashi était-il toujours aussi autoritaire avec lui ? Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué ce jour-là et n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir.

Cependant...il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir.

Il enfila donc une grosse veste, un bonnet, une écharpe, et se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous - enfin presque, il avait plutôt été _obligé_ d'y aller.

.

.

"Tetsuya. Tu as cinq minutes de retard.

- Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun. J'ai lu ton message peu avant l'heure prévue.

- Peu importe. Comment vas-tu ?"

Le bleuté s'était attendu à cette question. Après tout, son ex-capitaine avait toujours été attentionné à son égard, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser penser.

"Comment ça ?

- Daiki, tu es allé le voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mince. Comment l'avait-il su ?

"O-oui. Il ne se rappelait toujours pas de moi mais...il était le même qu'avant."

Tandis qu'il fixait le sol, un léger sourire naissait sur son visage.

"Bon sang, Tetsuya."

Il releva la tête. La vision du rouge exaspéré le fit frémir.

"Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'y aller. Tu m'as désobéi."

Il tressaillit. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait promis de ne pas y retourner seul, mais...il avait oublié.

"J-je suis désolé, Akashi-kun...mais je n'ai pas pu m'em-

- Je sais.

- ...Mais tu y es allé aussi.

- Oui, car j'en étais _émotionnellement capable_, contrairement à toi.

- Ah...

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai interdit d'y aller ?

- Je...

- Cesse de vouloir te justifier. Nous y allons maintenant.

- Maintenant, Akashi-kun ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé."

.

.

Cette fois non plus, Aomine ne se rappelait pas de leurs identités. Il souffrait d'amnésie.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus de dix minutes, car le petit bleuté s'était senti de plus en plus mal, comme s'il avait petit à petit perdu tout son calme. Il respirait fort, s'agitait, il était méconnaissable.

Akashi savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'emmener ce jour-là, mais cela prouvait aussi que le passeur n'était pas psychologiquement prêt à voir l'As de Too.

* * *

"Tetsuya, calme-toi.

- J-je...

- Prends de lentes inspirations.

- Mais Akashi-kun ! Pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-il pas de nous ?!

- Calme-toi, _c'est un ordre_."

Il prit le visage de son vis-à-vis anéanti dans ses mains, et ancra son regard hétérochrome au plus profond de son âme.

"Je t'ai fait une promesse: Daiki recouvrera la mémoire. Il a besoin de temps pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Nous faisons partie intégrante de son passé, il ne peut pas nous avoir oubliés.

- Peut-être, mais..."

Le plus petit semblait s'être apaisé. Il se retira de l'emprise du rouge.

"Je suis désolé."

**OoOoO**

Une semaine plus tard, Kuroko se sentait mieux. Son ex-capitaine était resté auprès de lui quelques jours afin de le rassurer, mais il devait tout de même rentrer à Kyoto. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, le passeur avait décidé de rendre visite à sa lumière seul une nouvelle fois.

Il se sentait bien, et savait que Daiki ne se rappellerait de toute façon pas de lui. Il était juste heureux de pouvoir le voir.

Il pénétra dans la chambre.

Le convalescent tourna la tête, et un large sourire orna ses lèvres.

"Tetsu ! Ca faisait un bail !"

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaargh j'hésite trop entre le couple que je dois faire x)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous préfèreriez s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'avis xD_

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Laissez-moi une review si vous le souhaitez _~

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! \o/_

_Sweet dreams._

_Emma_


End file.
